MarcoxThatch One-Shots
by LuffyGirl
Summary: After Thatch goes through an unfortunate and (sort of) unexpected break up, Marco is there to comfort him. However, Ace knows Marco wants Thatch as more than a friend and is willing to motivate him to make it happen. But they've been friends for a long time. Not to mention they think of each other as brothers. They couldn't go any further than that. … Can they?
1. MarcoxThatch

**Marco and Thatch One-Shot**

**This is my first MarcoxThatch one-shot :D I actually did this about almost a month ago but I wasn't sure whether I should put it up or not. But here it is! :)**

**Unfortunately, I couldn't think of a proper title for it and neither could my friends. But oh, well this title is good anyway :P Although, I do thank StarPurpleandBlue and Justa Little Puppy for helping me out with this :D As you both read, I've made a few changes and added some things and fixed stuff and all that jazz, lol.**

**I did my best with this so please don't be too critical. Especially the beginning. And the middle. It gets better midway and after that it gets all cute and yeah. … *Shies away***

**Um… Enjoy! *Nervous smile***

**Summary:** After Thatch goes through an unfortunate and (sort of) unexpected break up, Marco is there to comfort him. However, Ace knows Marco wants Thatch as more than a friend and is willing to motivate him to make it happen. But they've been friends for a long time. Not to mention they think of each other as brothers. They couldn't go any further than that. … Can they?

Mer, cruddy summary but please bare with me *Pleading eyes*

STORY CONCEPT IS MINE!

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

"Where are you going all dressed up?" Marco said eyeing Thatch as he grabbed his coat.

"A date." Ace answered butting in.

"You knew? Why didn't I know about this?"

"Cuz you ask too many questions." Thatch said getting ready to leave.

"No, I don't. Now who is this date and where are you going and when will you be back." Marco somewhat demanded in one go.

"See, you just asked three in one!"

"No, I didn't. I somewhat demanded them. There's a difference."

"No there isn't."

"Just answer him before you're not allowed to leave." Ace butted in again.

"Fine. Her name is Boa Hancock and we're going to…"

"Her name is what now?" Marco asked as he paled a bit but Thatch didn't notice since he looked at the time on his phone and gasped.

"I'm gonna be late! We're going to Red Lobster, be back at ten! Wish me luck, bye!" Thatch said quickly as he left.

Ace was about to say something but heard a knock on the door, went up to it and opened it revealing Thatch.

"Forgot my keys." He said slightly embarrassed and Ace grabbed them from a desk and handed them to him. "Thanks."

"Thatch." Marco called getting his attention. "Good luck." Thatch just blinked. "And be careful and you better be back at ten!" Marco half yelled the rest as Thatch just left.

"Yes, mother!" He heard Thatch yell back.

Ace then closed the door and looked at Marco.

"What?" Marco asked lazily.

"Why did you pale when Thatch mentioned Hancock's name?" Ace asked sitting back at the table.

"I don't think she's right for him."

"Oh~, cuz _you_ like him."

"That's not the reason."

"Uh, huh, sure. You should just tell him already. He goes both ways and apparently so do you."

"I know but… We've been best friends for…"

"Oh, so this _is_ about you liking him." Ace said with a smirk as he drank some water.

"No! It's just that… I… I used to… Go out with Boa Hancock."

Ace accidentally spit out his water onto Marco which earned him a scolding.

"What the heck, Ace?!"

"I'm sorry! But…! That's just…!"

"Just _what_?" Marco glared as he wiped the water off him with a napkin.

"How old are you and Thatch again?"

"Younger than you're always thinking! And that doesn't matter! The point is, I don't like the fact that Thatch is with Hancock, o.k?!"

"You're jealous."

"I'm not…!" Marco gave up and sighed. "Fine. I am. Kind of. Happy? But there is another reason."

"Which is?"

"Hancock is too… Conceited. And she lets her jealousy take over her actions."

"Says the one who's jealous now."

"Shut up. She scolded Haruta three times too many so I broke up with her."

"Geez. Makes sense why you did, though. And how did that go?"

"Not fun."

"Care to expl…"

"No."

"Alright, then. So what does this have to do with Thatch? Other than you being jealous."

"… She's probably using him."

XXX

A few hours later, Thatch and Hancock were walking through town when all of a sudden, someone came up to them and the person didn't look too happy.

"Oh, no." Hancock said somewhat worried.

"Oh, no what? Who is he?" Thatch asked as the person stopped in front of them.

"So it's true!" The guy said clearly angry. "You are cheating on me!"

"What? Hancock, who is that?"

"I'm Bellamy." He answered before she could. "Hancock's boyfriend."

"What?!"

"Lie!" Hancock finally said. "You broke up with me a month ago!"

"And now I want you back!"

Thatch was about to say something but before he could, Bellamy punched him making Thatch fall to the ground which made everyone stop and look.

"Thatch!" Hancock yelled running up to him.

"Wait!" Bellamy said grabbing her wrist. "I regret breaking up with you. Take me back and it'll never happen again."

Hancock looked at Thatch again who sat up and she noticed a small crowd around them.

"You're right. It won't." She said looking back at Bellamy. "Cuz I'm dumping both of you!"

The crowd 'oo'ed as Hancock started talking about who knows what and then just walked away like she owned the world.

The crowd then looked at Thatch and Bellamy who were in shock. Next thing Thatch knew, his fist was connected with Bellamy's face and he sent him flying to the ground like Bellamy did with him. After that Thatch just walked away.

XXX

"Ha, I win again." Marco said sticking his tongue out at Ace.

"No fair!" Ace pouted. "Best two out of three!"

"We did that already. Five times. And I beat you. Five times."

"Alright, no need to brag."

"In a row."

"You're just lucky with this game, o.k!?"

Suddenly, a small bag was thrown onto Ace's lap and he and Marco looked up to see Thatch already back.

"O~h! Are these the bread biscuits?" Ace asked just opening the bag. "Yum! Thanks!"

"You're back early." Marco said after looking at the time. "Aren't you going to talk about your date?"

"I'll tell you about it… Tomorrow or something." Thatch said going in his room and closing the door.

Ace looked at Marco. "Is it me or is Thatch actually upset? And who said you could take a biscuit?!"

"I like these to you know." Marco answered taking a bite. "And yes, he was upset."

"Wonder what happened."

"I think I already know."

Ace knew what he meant by that and watched as Marco stood up and headed to Thatch's room.

"Hey." Ace said making Marco look back. "If it's what we're both thinking… And if you decide to… Tell him slowly you hear?"

"As if I would in a situation like this."

"We'll see."

Marco went up to Thatch's door and knocked on it.

*Knock knock*

No answer.

*Knock Knock*

"Go away."

*Knock Knock Knock*

"I'm asleep."

Marco just kept knocking a bunch of times before Thatch finally opened the door making him stop knocking midway.

"What?!" Thatch somewhat yelled making Marco flinch.

He noticed how Thatch quickly went to his desk and put his hands over his face. Marco entered the room and closed the door.

"What happened?" Marco asked going up to him and just wanting to know already even though he possibly did.

"… Hancock cheated on me."

'_I knew it.'_ "I'm sorry."

"But she ended up dumping us both anyway so it doesn't matter."

Marco raised his eyebrow in question. "What do you mean by that?"

"Her other boyfriend showed up and things happened and now we're not together anymore! That's all you need to know!" Thatch said as his voice rose.

Other things?

"What else happened?" Marco asked calmly.

"Nothing."

"You're not looking at me. What else happened?"

"…"

"… Thatch, look at me and tell me."

Thatch sighed and turned to Marco.

"Hancock's other ex-boyfriend punched me in the face."

Marco glared a bit when he said that and saw the black and blue that was now on his brother's cheek. Nobody messed with his siblings. When he finds out who this other ex-boyfriend is he's so going to beat the sh…

"You don't have to do anything." Thatch said reading his mind.

"How can I _not_ do anything? He punched you! What's his name?"

"Yeah, he did and I'm not telling you for you can beat him up."

"What happened after he hit you?"

"I fell. Hancock dumped us both and left. Then I got up and I think I punched Be- the guy back."

"You think?" Marco asked not missing the slip up on the person's name.

"I might've gotten blinded with rage. Literally."

There was an awkward silence and next thing Marco knew his hand was gently touching Thatch's bruise and said person flinched at the contact. Mostly because it hurt but he certainly wasn't expecting it.

Marco then realized what he was doing and pulled his hand back and looked away. "I'm sorry. I'll just… I'll get you an ice pack."

With that being said, Marco left the room leaving an awkward silence.

XXX

"So? How did it go?" Ace asked Marco as he entered the kitchen.

"We were both right. Hancock cheated on Thatch and another guy."

"That's a shame. How's Thatch taking it?"

"Well, obviously he's upset about it." Marco answered grabbing the ice pack from the freezer.

"What's the ice pack for?"

"The guy punched him."

"What?! Alright, who is…"

"I don't know, Thatch doesn't wanna tell me." _'Although, I might have an idea who thanks to his slip up.'_ "I guess it's for the best."

"My ass it is. So did you make a move?"

"No." _'Sort of.'_ "I'm not just going to jump in after Thatch got…"

"His heart broken that only you can possibly fix?"

"Yeah." Marco said annoyed as he closed the freezer which he apparently forgot to close during there conversation and then glared at Ace before he left the kitchen.

XXX

(Thatch's p.o.v after Marco left the room)

"_Well that was certainly unexpected."_ I thought as Marco left the room.

Did Marco mean to do that or…? I shook that thought away. We've been friends for a long time. Not to mention we think of each other as brothers. We couldn't go any further than that. … Can we?

I yawned. Man, I'm tired. I'll just think about this later.

I went over to my bed and lay down. _"Hopefully Marco didn't catch my slip up on the person's name but he probably did."_

A few minutes later, Marco entered the room.

XXX

(Back to present in third p.o.v.)

"Thatch." Marco said entering the room to find said person asleep on the bed. _"Did you really have to fall asleep?"_ Marco thought just staring at him and realized how cute Thatch looked sleeping on his side almost in a ball. He then went up to Thatch and kept poking his forehead while repeating his name. "Thatch, Thatch, Thatch, Thatch, Thatch…"

Said person stirred from his sleep. "Hm?"

*Poke* "Thatch." *Poke* "Thatch." *Poke* "Tha~~~…"

Thatch hit Marco's hand away. "Stop, that's annoying." He said now awake but before he could sit up, Marco placed the ice pack on Thatch's cheek making him wince. "That hurts."

Marco pulled away again. "I'm sorry." He then held the ice pack out so Thatch could grab it but instead Thatch grabbed Marco's hand and made him place it back on his face. Marco looked at Thatch who just laid there with a blank but sort of confused/somewhat pleading expression. Next thing Marco knew he was leaning in closer and noticed how Thatch tried to move away uncomfortably.

"Marco…"

Before Thatch could say anymore, Marco leaned in closer and slowly kissed him. Thatch's eye slightly widened but he didn't do anything. Nor did he kiss back. He then noticed how Marco was about to caress his hair and turned away breaking the kiss.

"No." Thatch said somewhat innocently as he tried to keep Marco away.

Marco got the message and pulled himself away from Thatch and apologized for the third time in a row. After that a very awkward silence followed.

"Can… Can I have the… Ice pack?" Thatch asked awkwardly.

Marco wordlessly handed it to him and Thatch placed it on his cheek.

Another awkward silence.

"You know…" Marco said making Thatch jump a bit since he was falling asleep. "Hancock was stupid to break up with you." Thatch didn't say anything. "You're a great person. A great best friend. And a great brother."

Thatch just smiled. "You're such a dork, Marco."

"Oi, no I'm not."

"Says the one who keeps trying to woo me and then says 'I'm sorry' every time he does."

Marco stuttered. "I… I wasn't… I didn't really mean to…" Marco just pouted and looked at the floor.

"You're cute when you're lost for words."

Marco looked at Thatch who was still smiling at him.

"Who's the dork now?" Marco asked teasing him.

"Both of us."

Marco then grabbed the ice pack from Thatch's face and placed it on the bed and leaned forward once again. Thatch didn't do anything this time as Marco lightly kissed his cheek first and then slowly kissed him again. After a few seconds, Thatch kissed back.

XXX

In the morning…

"Oi, guys…" Ace entered Thatch's room to find Marco asleep on Thatch's bed and Thatch asleep on top of said person. At least they still had clothes on. "Finally." Ace smiled as he then took a picture. "I can't wait to tell the others!"

With that being said, Ace left the room leaving the two love birds alone.

XXX

About an hour later, Marco woke up and saw Thatch asleep on top of him while holding him. Marco smiled and then caressed his hair.

"I love you, Thatch."

"I love you to, Marco." Thatch said in his sleep.

* * *

Omg, I can't believe I finished it! My first MarcoxThatch one-shot with, um… Love? Romance? Bromance? Meh, whatever. The point is, I did it and I love how it turned out! ^-^

I hope you all enjoyed it to!

*coughdontbesurprisedifthisturnsintomarcoandthatchoneshotscough*

I get so many ideas for stories it's not even funny X.X

**Thatch: "…"**

**Marco: "…"**

**Me: "… Kiss."**

**T and M: "No."**

**Me: "Just kiss."**

***Marco and Thatch walk away***

Review, please! XD


	2. A Catlike Smile

**Chapter Two: A Catlike Smile**

**So I actually did this on May 4****th**** into May 5****th**** at night but then I fell asleep. *Nervous laugh* I continued it later on but then stopped in the middle of it to look at my horoscope and I always look at the other months for One Piece characters for fun and I flipped a table cuz this is what March said for May 5****th****:**

'**Your smile makes people feel comfortable. The more comfortable people feel the more likely they are to go easy on their personal rules and regulations. Your smile grants you access to private worlds.'**

**I got so dorkishly happen when it said that cuz it fit perfectly with this :D Hence why I put the horoscope there :3**

**On with the story! :D**

**Summary for all chapters:** These are just MarcoxThatch one-shots that I can't get out of my head. All will possibly be AU like this one.

**Summary for this chapter:** Just re-read the horoscope I put there cuz it sums up this chapter so~… :P

Enjoy! X3

STORY CONCEPT IS MINE!

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

Marco entered the house after a hard day at work which was nothing but paperwork, an annoying phone call from an annoying nagging customer and more paperwork. He then spotted Ace who was asleep on the couch with the t.v still on. Marco grabbed a blanket that was already on the couch (which he assumed Ace was going to use before he fell asleep) and placed it over him and turned off the t.v. He then went to his and Thatch's room and entered to find said person asleep wrapped up in the covers. Marco sighed as he noticed Thatch hogging the whole bed as usual and was currently using the pillow as a body pillow.

"Thatch." Marco said going up to said person and poked him on his cheek. "Hey." Thatch hummed in question clearly still asleep. "Move over before I sit on you."

Thatch mumbled something as he rolled to his left side away from Marco who pulled the blanket off him on purpose making him shiver when he felt the cold. Thatch turned to him with a pout but a smile formed when he realized it was Marco.

"Hi." Thatch said tiredly but still smiling. "How was work?"

"Hey." Marco greeted back now laying on the bed and studying Thatch's smile. "You know, you have a catlike smile. It's cute."

"Cat's also like to cuddle. As do I."

Thatch moved closer to Marco grabbing his waist and snuggled his head by Marco's neck getting comfortable. Marco placed the blanket over them so it was covering both of them up to there chests.

"Would the kitty like for me to stroke his hair?" Marco teased as he touched his lover's hair which earned him a catlike hiss and Marco moved his hand away with a chuckle.

"A kitty is small. Ima cat. This cat happens to be territorial when his hair is touched. And you didn't answer my question." Thatch said now sounding more awake.

Marco chuckled again this time at Thatch's response. "Work was annoying. Nothing but paperwork, a naggy customer and more paperwork."

Thatch let out a small yawn. "That's no fun. Least you're home now." He cuddled closer to Marco if possible.

"… Show me another cat smile."

Thatch looked up at him but instead of smiling he meowed playfully which Marco had to admit it sounded adorable. "That was free of charge. You'll get what you want if you can make me purr."

"That can be arranged." Marco said as he rotated so that Thatch was now below him who looked back with a seductive catlike smile.

Looks like coming home late won't be so bad after all.

* * *

I don't really like the ending but meh, whatever :P Am I the only one who thinks Thatch has a catlike smile? And sorry for typos and all that jazz :P

**Thatch: "I do not have a catlike smile." -3-**

**Me: "Yes you do. Smile for me~!"**

"**No." *Leaves***

"**Thatchy, come ba~ck!" *Goes after Thatch* "You still have to kiss Marco!"**

"**Stop calling me Thatchy! And no."**

Review please! X3


	3. Revenge

**Chapter Three: Revenge**

**There's a huge A/N coming up right now so if you're not interested just skip it :P But it's important so I suggest you read it anyway XP**

**Summer work has started. I repeat, SUMMER WORK HAS STARTED. Of course I'll still be working on everything but who knows when updates will be. I don't really have a specific time or anything when I update. Actually, I did have one for pranks everywhere but the process has been broken -3- In case you guys didn't notice it was being updated every month which wasn't really planned it just happened, lol. As for 'Adopting Stefan' those will be one of those stories that will be updated once every blue moon, lol. As for this story… Hm… Not sure if I should do evil laughter or normal laughter. Haha. Ha. *Is currently laughing stupidly to herself as she types this* XD**

**Anyway, where I work is an all day job. Literally an all day job cuz I work where concerts are held and they start usually around 6:30 or whatever and TONS of people go there and it gets really crazy. Max capacity is 18,000 people O-O But you get used to it. Eventually. I work with food in case you're curious. But I don't cook, I just prep X3 At least we get to hear music, lol. And everyone gets along so we're always joking around :)**

**With all that being said…**

**Here is chapter three~! :3 Honestly, I didn't even think about doing a chapter about Marco getting revenge on Bellamy but then StarPurpleandBlue mentioned it to me and I liked it so yeah this was born and I Thanketh Thee, lol.**

**Also, I see everyone enjoyed chapter two ;) Someday I'll do something… More detailed ;3**

**So! Notes for this chapter before everyone asks me a bunch of questions lol~**

**1\. Ace and Thatch are not aware that Bellamy works where Marco does and you'll find that out when you read.**

**2\. Bellamy does not know that Thatch and Ace are Marco's brothers.**

**3\. Bellamy does not know that Thatch is now Marco's boyfriend or that Marco and Hancock went out.**

**4\. I made Thatch a technology hacking trouble maker, lol~ XD**

**5\. If I missed anything, I'll just explain it to ye :P**

**Summary for all chapters:** These are just MarcoxThatch one-shots that I can't get out of my head. There all AU cuz it's easier :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Marco gets his revenge on Bellamy but in a different way. Cute Marco and Thatch scenes are included, lol. Don't worry, Ace is here to I'm not just going to forget about him.

This chapter turned out different than what I wanted it but oh well. I like it because of that so~ :P

Enjoy! X3

STORY CONCEPT IS MINE!

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

Marco sat at his office desk glaring at the person who dared to punch his first younger brother. Well, technically boyfriend now. Marco wanted to go over there and beat up Bellamy but that wouldn't look good for both of them. Marco's a manager and Bellamy just started a few weeks ago and was still trying to get the hang of things. Although, it didn't mean Marco couldn't get revenge in a different way. He watched as Bellamy went up to the printer and pressed the start button. Soon a whole bunch of papers started flying out of the printer making Marco laugh as Bellamy cursed at the innocent printer. Did Marco mention he might've done a few things already? No? Well, he did.

"Ah, shit!" Marco yelped as he completely forgot he was sharpening a pencil and yanked it out of the electric sharpener only to find a less than a stub left of it. He growled in annoyance and threw it in the garbage that was already filled with other stubby pencils. After that he went out of his office and went up to Bellamy. "Still having a hard time?"

"Damn thing just spewed like a hundred papers!" Bellamy said annoyed.

"Don't worry you'll get the hang of it." Marco started 'fixing' the printer but then his office phone rang. _'Damn.'_ "Sorry, I have to get that. Hey, Veve help him out?"

"Sure thing." She said going up to the printer.

Marco went back into his office and picked up his work phone and answered it but was interrupted midway.

"Hi!"

"… Thatch?"

"That's me."

"What… How did… I didn't… How'd you get this number?"

"You said nothing about calling your work phone while working."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Does that really matter? Any…"

"Yes." Marco said while Thatch just continued talking.

"…forgot your lunch so I'm bringing it to you."

Marco obviously didn't fail to notice Thatch ignoring the question but decided to go with it. For now. "You don't have to…"

"Yes, I do."

"There's food at the…"

"I'm bringing you lunch cuz you'll just keep working and working non-stop and then you won't end up eating until tomorrow, got it?" Thatch demanded.

"You're exagger…"

"Got it?!"

"O.k, fine. When will you be here?" He looked at the window.

"I already am."

"Where exactly?"

A lady then entered Marco's office. "Marco, your brother is… He called you anyway didn't he?"

"Yes he did."

"Hi person in background!" Thatch said loudly.

Marco just sighed as he hung up the phone and stood up. "I'll be back."

XXX

"Really, Thatch?"

"What? I called didn't I?"

"Yeah, while you're already here. So how did you get my work number and what's the miracle that you actually used the front entrance?"

"Why is that abnormal?"

Once again, the first question is ignored. "Well, after all your other grand entrances I figured you'd try the roof or jumping from a plane. Maybe crash through the walls. You know, things like that. Not to mention, even Ace joined you a few times. … You're really gonna make me reminisce?"

"Yes."

_-Funny Flashbacks-_

Entrance one:

"Hi, Marco!" Thatch and Ace practically yelled just barging into said person's office.

Unfortunately, Marco was drinking coffee and spilled it all over himself. He then looked up and saw his brothers each being held by a guard while smiling sheepishly and laughed nervously.

"Can you tell them to let go of us?"

_XXX_

Entrance two:

The pager on Marco's desk beeped. "Mr. Marco, your bro…"

"Hi, Marco! Thatch here! Come down!"

Marco pressed the button. "Thatch get away from the front desk."

"O.k!"

_XXX_

Entrance three:

Marco was reading some documents when he suddenly heard a metallic thud and nearly fell off his seat. He then saw the vent burst open which flew halfway across his office landing on the floor with a crash and out came…

"Thatch?!"

Said person just looked at him and smiled. "Hi!"

Thatch then fell onto the floor with a yelp and out came Ace who just looked at Marco with a simple: "Sup?"

Marco just… He just didn't know how to react to this.

_XXX_

Entrance four:

"When will you be here?" Marco asked. "I already am."

*Knock knock knock*

Marco looked to his left and his eyes widened. "What the fuck are you doing?!" Thatch was standing on a window cleaner platform right in front of Marco's window! Marco ran up to the window and opened it.

"Hi!" Thatch said with a smile like if nothing was wrong and ignoring the worried people down below. Marco then pulled Thatch inside and scolded him the whole time he was there.

_-Funny Flashbacks Over-_

Marco then realized all those… 'Grand entrances' happened on Bellamy's day offs. Talk about… Luck? Coincidence?

"Gotta admit, those last two were good." Thatch said smiling.

"It was not funny. You both could've gotten hurt."

"Well, every time Ace and I used the front entrance we got in trouble. I almost got kicked out again before when I called you."

"Wonder why that is. Just try to come in _normally_ from now on."

"Fine." _'Maybe.'_ "So! I brought you a sandwich, water cuz you're always drinking coffee, some rice cakes and I even made cookies just in case you want another and what you don't want it? Too bad, you're getting it."

"If I don't take it, you'll just end up following me won't you?"

"That was the plan."

Marco just sighed. "Thanks. Really. By the way, I thought you had work?"

"No, they called me out at the last minute. Jerks." Thatch pouted.

"Ace isn't home?"

"He left before I did so now I'm alone and you don't have to come home early." Thatch added knowing what Marco was thinking. "Besides, it's time you fixed your work phone for it can not be tapped. Anyway, enjoy your lunch, bye!" He kissed Marco on his cheek and quickly left.

"Wait, what? Fix my work phone? … Hey, wait a minute!"

XXX

Marco looked up and saw that most of the workers were already on break. He looked at the time and it was twelve thirty five. Whoops he almost forgot about lunch. At least it's an hour long. Let's see… Get revenge on Bellamy or eat lunch? Marco looked at the bag and it literally had a note on it that read:

'_EAT YOUR LUNCH OR YOU GET NO DINNER TOMORROW. I'M SERIOUS._

_LOVE, THATCHY~ ^3^'_

Marco chuckled when he read 'LOVE, THATCHY~' and the little kissy face that was drawn on there. The note is so serious and then there's that. Marco was sure Thatch would still give him dinner but he didn't wanna take that chance. Again. Then again, lunch wasn't going anywhere so~ yeah, Marco's getting his revenge on Bellamy whether it was through work or beating him up, (not at work of course) he didn't care. Or he could do both. Yes, that works Marco thought nodding to himself. He then looked at the time again. Twelve forty. The other workers, including Bellamy won't be back till one o'clock. Luckily, the current workers were in further offices. So revenge now, food later.

XXX

Marco sat in his chair eating his lunch and watched as the workers came back from there lunch and the others left.

"_That's right. Sit on the chair."_ Marco thought drinking some water as he watched Bellamy from his office.

Bellamy did so leaning back and cursed when the chair broke from behind him causing him to fall backwards onto the floor. Marco almost choked on the water with silent laughter. Other employees also laughed while asking Bellamy if he was alright.

"I'm fine. Damn chair."

Someone got him another chair and he sat down.

"_Next few."_ Marco thought looking at the cookie in his hand. He was about to put it back when he remembered Thatch told him he made them himself. Marco shuddered thinking back when Ace made cookies. Damn Exlax. He then looked at Bellamy who was on his computer getting ready to open a file. Marco smiled.

Bellamy went to the billing profile and clocked on the folder but instead of the work appearing, another file showed up. He questioned it but then shrugged it off clicking on the folder. However, another folder popped up.

"_O.k…"_ Bellamy thought getting kind of confused. He clicked the folder again. A third folder popped up and the name of it was 'I KNOW WHAT YOU DID'. Bellamy looked around for anyone watching. He even looked at Marco but said person had there turned while looking through the shelf for a folder. Bellamy looked back at his computer and clicked on the folder which opened up a word document.

'IF YOU FAIL TO APOLOGIZE TO HIM, I WILL FIND YOU AND HURT YOU LIKE YOU DID TO HIM.

P.S: OPEN THE OTHER FOLDER'

"What other folder?" Bellamy thought as he went through the documents and found one that read: 'THIS FOLDER'. Well then.

*Click*

Another folder showed up which read: 'CLICK AGAIN'

*Click*

'AGAIN'

*Click*

'AGAIN'

Bellamy growled in annoyance as he did so.

'ALMOST THERE'

*Click*

'ALMOST'

Bellamy rolled his eyes in annoyance and just started clicking a bunch of times and then a random video of some random person screaming very loudly popped up knocking him off his chair with a scream himself and everyone just looked at him questioningly.

Meanwhile, Marco was in his office trying hard not to laugh too loud. At moments like these he was glad Thatch was a prankster. It taught him a lot. Marco watched as Bellamy started complaining out loud and then said something about leaving for today. Whoops, that wasn't supposed to happen. Oh well. Marco looked at the time and then took out his cell phone and called Thatch.

After a few rings, Thatch picked up. "What do you want?" He said playing around.

"I need a favor."

"What?"

"Is your phone and computer protected?"

"Yeah, they always are, why?"

"Good. I need you to hack into a certain computer and send all of its info to appear onto my screen."

"Why? What're you up to?"

"Nothing much. I just wanna… Surprise someone. Just… Promise me you won't look at anything."

"Why do you ne…"

"Do this and I'll buy you a tub of cookie dough and you can eat it all for yourself. Not even Ace can have it."

Marco knew Thatch couldn't resist cookie dough. Every time it was bought, Thatch and Ace would fight over it but Marco would take it away and hide it in a secret place in the fridge the two didn't know about. And when he didn't, Ace mostly likely got the upper hand of it leaving Thatch to sulk about it.

"I'll even throw in chocolate syrup."

"Can I eat it with the cookie dough?"

"Yes." Marco was so going to regret that.

"Deal. Text you back in five."

"Good, my break is gonna up soon. Just don't look at anything, o.k? Soon as it comes up, just copy the link and send it to me. Now here's some info for both computers…"

XXX

Hours later, Marco was finally free to go at five but told Thatch and Ace he had to stay a few more hours.

"Hey, Marco. Just got out of work?"

Said person actually panicked a bit thinking it was one of them until he looked and saw Bellamy.

"Yup. By the way, why did you leave early?" Marco answered with a question.

"I was being sabotaged at work, that's why."

"So why are you here, just walking around?"

"Sort of."

Marco knew that was a lie.

-A few hours earlier-

Marco's lit up and he looked at the message.

'_Thatch:_

_Told you I'd text you back in five minutes :P The link is in your e-mail and I blocked all the viruses and firewalls for your computer won't get messed up. And I didn't look at anything, I promise.'_

Marco smiled and texted him back:

'_Thank You, My Love'_

Send.

Marco went into his e-mail and clicked on the link. Now let's see what we got here. His phone lit up again.

'_Thatch:_

_You're Welcome, My Love ^3^_

_P.S: Can I also have rainbow sprinkles? Ple~ase?'_

Marco's message:

'_*Kisses back* And no :P'_

Marco sent the message and looked through the link and found what he was looking for. He then looked at his phone when it lit up.

'Thatch:

'_*Swats kiss away and pouts*'_

Marco chuckled and decided that was enough texting Thatch during work for today. If he didn't stop they'll just keep going and Marco wouldn't get anything done. Now… He wrote down certain information and saved Bellamy's cell phone number into his phone and Marco put his own number on anonymous as he sent a message to Bellamy telling him to meet at a certain place. Not a minute later his phone lit up.

'_Bellamy:_

'_Who is this?'_

Marco's message:

'_You'll find out when I get there.'_

-Back to now-

"So I heard someone broke up with you." said Marco.

"How'd you know?" Bellamy asked.

"Things like that always spread fast."

"That's true. I wouldn't say broke up, though. More like dumped me and another guy at the same time. She should've stayed with the other guy, though. I could tell he was going to treat her right. I let my jealousy get the best of me as usual."

"_Usual?"_ Marco thought now feeling somewhat bad for the guy. Somewhat. "Mind telling me there names?" He then asked.

"The girl was Hancock and the guy was Thatch. I only know that cuz Hancock said his name when I hit him."

"I see." One side of Marco was forgiving Bellamy but the other just wanted to beat him up. Marco closed his eyes and sighed. "At least I know both sides of the story now. I'm not surprised Hancock did what she did."

Bellamy looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Marco opened his eyes. "We used to date."

"What? When? How long?"

"A few years back. But she kept bothering my sister so I broke up with her."

"Ouch. That must not have been fun."

"No it was not. And anther thing…"

"What?"

"Thatch is my best friend. But now we're together cuz of what happened between you three even though I didn't want it to happen that way."

"Marco…"

Before Bellamy could say more, Marco grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and held him up against the wall.

"As much as I want to kick your ass… I'm not going to. You're just lucky I decided to hear your side of the story but next time I will not be so forgiving. Nobody messes with my family! You mess with them, you have to go through me first! Understand?!" Marco said seriously.

"I understand! I'm sorry!"

"Apologizing will not help." Marco then let go of him. "I know where you live. Now…"

"How do you know…"

"Get out of here while you still have a body to go to work with and a job to go to!"

Bellamy didn't say anything more as he scurried away from Marco who just glared at him. Now there was only one thing left to do.

XXX

Marco got out his keys to the door and heard Thatch and Ace playing video games as usual.

"I wi~n!" He heard Thatch cheer.

"You always win." Ace complained.

"Well you always lose."

"Hey, guys." Marco said as he entered the house.

"Yay, you're home!" Thatch greeted with a hug and a kiss.

"How was work and what's in the bag?" Ace asked.

"Work was interesting. For once." Marco answered keeping the bag away from Thatch who was trying to grab it. "You didn't look at any of the info did you?"

"I told you before I didn't."

"Better not be lying." Marco said teasingly still holding the bag away.

"Marco, you bribed me with one of my favorite things, I'm not lying."

"… Alright, here you go."

"Yay!" Thatch took the bag from Marco and then looked at Ace who was slightly confused and Thatch held the bag protectively as he hissed at him. "Mine." He then scurried away into the kitchen making Ace and Marco sweat drop.

"What exactly went on today?" Ace asked Marco.

"I'll tell you later."

"Yay, rainbow sprinkles!" Thatch said excitedly as if he discovered treasure.

"Or tomorrow."

* * *

And chapter three is finished :) Sorry if there are any typos and all that jazz. I honestly worked on this while in a cruddy mood (there's been a lot going on lately and still is) so the scene where Marco gets angry sort of helped and I enjoyed writing it. Hm… I guess that's all I have to say here since I mentioned a lot in the beginning of the first A/N.

So about these stories… I'm actually having fun writing different characters. It's challenging. Possibly in chapter four we'll see a few different characters I've never written. Which would be… A bunch, lol. But I'm talking about mostly WBP's wise :P I'm not gonna add too many characters. Anyway, the next chapter will be… Let's just say… Ace persuades Marco into cooking. Fire. Explosions. Burnt food. More explosions. Yeah, it's not gonna be pretty, lol.

**Ace: "Hey, I just need more chances at cooking and I'll get better!"**

**Thatch: "Your brother can cook better than you. I'd rather take my chances with Marco cooking something."**

**Marco: "Translation: I'm better than you, Ace." *Sticks out tongue***

"**Actually, you both can't cook to save anyone. I meant you're less likely to start a fire. Or make something explode. Or put in something you're **_**not supposed to, Ace!**_**"**

**Ace: "One time! That was **_**one time**_**!"**

***Marco and Thatch shudder***

Review, pl-

**Me: "Hey, wait! Where's my Marco and Thatch kiss?! I'm not the only one waiting you know! See all these people reading? There waiting to!"**

**Thatch: "Maybe they should visit us when we're off set." *Winks and walks away with a happy Marco***

Review, please! X3


	4. Clothes Swap

**Chapter Four: Clothes Swap**

**Hello, FanFiction world :) There's no ranting this time but I do have something to say. *Clears throat* Yay, it's September! XD Alright, time to get serious. I'm just gonna update what and when I feel like updating cuz I've been very lazy (let's face it most of us are) and every time I even think about working on certain things it's like 'ugh'. And all I've been thinking about is Marco and Thatch (Ace also) and/or any combo of the three. I've also been getting many plot birdies (yes plot birdiessoundfamiliarjustalittlepuppyhibtw :D) and have been writing them out to see which one(s) are worthy enough to become a story/one-shot. So yeah that's basically it. Also…**

**StarPurpleandBlue… First… Hi! XD Second… *Insert evil laugh here* Aha. Ahaha! Ahahaha~! AHAHAHAHA~~! XD XD *Stops as if nothing happened***

**Enjoy! XD**

**OH! This is NOT the same chapter that I had originally planned to do so please ignore the story A/N in the last chapter on the bottom. I have to change it but who knows when that'll happen ^^"**

**Okay now enjoy! XD**

**Summary for all chapters:** These are just MarcoxThatch one-shots that I can't get out of my head. There all AU cuz it's easier :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Thatch and Marco switch clothes for a day. Why? Read and find out! XD Although, you probably never will ;3

STORY CONCEPT IS MINE!

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

Thatch looked down at the clothes (which were Marco's) that were on the bed.

"Let's get this over with." He said as he grabbed the purple jacket and put it on.

Surprisingly, it fit him pretty well as did the pants due to the sash (which he possibly didn't tie right) and the belt which he had no idea how Marco got it to stay on the side so he just put it around his waist with the sash. Now for the ankle bracelet or whatever that thing is. Thatch grabbed it and put it around his left ankle.

"Or is it on the right?" He wondered out loud but then shrugged it off.

Thatch then grabbed the sandals and put them on and walked up to a mirror to see how he looked. Seconds later, he tripped and fell to the floor with a yelp.

"Thatch, you o.k?" He heard Marco ask from the other room.

"I'm fine!" He answered back as he sat up and cursed the shoes-sandals- (whatever!) for being too big. Thatch looked at himself in the mirror. "I look like a pineapple gone wrong." He then looked at his hair and smiled. "Just this once. But I'm not cutting it."

**-nowformarcosturnXD-**

Marco looked down at the clothes (which were Thatch's) that were on the bed.

"Let's get this over with." He sighed as he grabbed the white jacket and put it on.

It was a little tight on him but it actually felt pretty comfortable. Next were the pants. Which are white. Why were most of Thatch's main out fits were white was beyond him. Marco put the pants on along with the belt- wait, it goes around the shirt- (what?) and then reached for the shoes. … Does Thatch even wear socks? Now that Marco thought about it he hasn't seen Thatch wear socks. But then again neither did he nor Ace so they can't say anything.

"Alright." Marco said finished with the shoes. "Now for… Whatever this is." He grabbed the scarf or some thing that started with an 'f' (Thatch was gonna get annoyed if he didn't remember the proper name for it) and put it around his neck. … He forgot which way it went and how to tie it. He just shrugged it off and did the best he could.

Marco went up to the mirror (he stumbled a bit with the shoes but didn't fall) to see how he looked. "I look like a snowflake gone wrong." He then looked at his face and grabbed a marker and drew Thatch's scar on the left side of his face.

"Or is it on the right?" He wondered out loud but shrugged it off and looked at his hair. "Hm… Just this once. … But it possibly won't come out right."

**-nowforthemtoseeeachotherX3-**

"Hey, are you two finished yet or what?" Ace called getting impatient.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Marco and Thatch said at the same time as they came out from the different rooms.

Ace looked the two over and started laughing. "Congrats! I now announce you Mr. and Mrs. Pineapple!"

"Marco's the wife!"

"Oi, don't support his joke! …" Marco looked at Thatch up and down. "You tied the sash wrong and the belt is way off." He looked at Thatch's hair. "You actually messed with your hair?"

"I did my best o.k? I don't know how you get this belt to stay on the side. And look at your hair. It's a mini pomp!" He laughed followed by Ace again.

"Hey, I did my best to! And I do not have a beard."

"Hey, hey I sacrificed my hairstyle for your pineapple top patch, o.k? I was _not_ going to shave off my beard."

"My hair is not brownish-red." Marco said now teasing him while Ace just watched in amusement.

"Well, my hair is not blond. And you tied the foulard wrong."

Oh, that's the name of this thing. Thatch moved forward to fix it but then tripped due to the lose fitting sandals landing in Marco's arms who caught him before he fell. Thatch was about to say thanks but stopped midway when he locked eyes with Marco. They stared at each before they leaned in for a kiss but was interrupted by Ace clearing his throat on purpose.

"Hate to break up your moment there but you both need to actually go outside in those clothes." He said with a smirk as Thatch stood up right.

"I can't even walk in these and I have to go out there?"

"Too bad. You guys lost the bet so now…"

Ace fell right to the floor into sleep mode making Marco and Thatch sweat drop.

"… Well, I'm going to change out of these dumb clothes. No offense, Marco."

With that, Thatch walked away but then yelped when Marco suddenly grabbed him bridal style.

"I can help with that." Marco said with a wink making Thatch look away with a blush as he was carried into the room and closed the door from behind.

* * *

So~… What'd you all think? ;3 Pretty soon I'll be writing *cough* scenes and whatnot but I shall say again, I am not ready for that. So you'll just have to deal with fluffiness and cuteness and whatnot (and my little teasers ;D) until then, lol~

Sorry for any typos, oocness and all that fancy jazz :P

StarPurpleandBlue should I run? How'd I do? Are we still friends? *Backs away then runs and hides just in case*

**Ace: "You know she's going to get you back."**

***I peek from my hiding spot* "Well then it'll be a never ending friendly war of stories, huh?"**

**Thatch: "Hey, Veve why are you hiding?"**

***I scream at Thatch's sudden appearance* "Get out of here! You're gonna give away my hiding spot!"**

"**I showed you this hiding spot."**

"**Oh. Right. … Bye."**

***Thatch pouts and stands up to leave but then calls my friend***

**Me: "Thatch, you traitor!" *Sees Marco walking my way and I cling onto him.* "Marco~! Hide me~!"**

"**Oi, get off me!"**

***Ace laughs at the scenes before him***

Review, please! XD


	5. Over and Over and- Whoops

**Chapter Five: Over and Over and- Whoops**

**What's this? An update so soon? Yup, like I said I've been a lot of inspiration for these two :3**

**For everybody who's been waiting for *coughyoubothknowwhoyouarecough* you know what, well… This is the closest as I'll get to it ;3**

**First: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~~~~~~~~~~~! XD Yup, I just went right into my evil laughter and shall continue to do so! MWAHAHAHAHAHA~~~~~~! XD *Stops like nothing happened again***

**Summary for all chapters:** These are just MarcoxThatch one-shots that I can't get out of my head. There all AU cuz it's easier :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Marco and Thatch playfully fight about who gets to be on top ;3

Enjoy! *Does my best evilest smile ever*

STORY CONCEPT IS MINE!

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

Marco smiled when he saw Thatch asleep peacefully on there bed. It was nice coming home to this especially when he had to work longer hours into the night. However, what he didn't like was when Thatch decided to hog up the whole bed. Like right now for instance. Let's see, push Thatch off the bed, move him-yeah Marco just wanted to push him off the bed. Marco was about to do so when he realized Thatch wasn't even sleeping on the right side of the bed making Marco sweat drop. He wondered how Thatch slept without him when he had to work through the _whole_ night. Said person turned now laying on his back mumbling something about… Pie? … O.k… Marco just shook his head and finally decided to bother Thatch.

"Thatch." *Shakes gently* "Hey, wake up." *Shakes harder* "Is this gonna be an every night thing now?"

Thatch just muttered something about pumpkin pie making Marco sweat drop again. Most of the time Marco didn't even want to know what Thatch dreamt about. Whelp, time to bother him even more again. Marco went on the bed and then carefully sat on Thatch and lay on top of him cuddling. He closed his eyes and relaxed when he was suddenly moved and was now pinned under Thatch who was now wide awake and grinning at him.

"You were actually awake?" Marco asked surprised that he was actually caught off guard.

"No, I was asleep. Then I felt you on top of me and waited for you to relax enough to catch you off guard. Did it work?" Thatch answered his grin never leaving his face.

"Somewhat."

"Liar. Admit it, I-"

Thatch yelped when he was rolled over onto his back and pinned and he was now face to face with a grinning Marco on top of him.

"Did it work?" Marco mimicked.

Thatch pouted. "Chea-"

Marco put his lips on Thatch's before anymore could be said. He then lay on Thatch again and started playing with his hair. Once again, Thatch forced Marco onto his back.

"Don't touch my hair." He then started to unbutton Marco's shirt. "And you should've changed before you-"

Marco forced Thatch back on the bed. "What, you don't like my work clothes?"

"Not when you're wearing them in bed." Thatch winked at Marco making said person blush.

Since Marco was distracted Thatch forced him back on the bed. However, said person saw it coming and turned quickly but then they both fell off the bed hitting the floor with a hard thud. Poor Thatch hit the floor flat on his back while Marco landed on top of him.

"Ow." Thatch said now in pain.

"Sorry." Marco apologized.

Looks like they won't be doing anything productive for a while.

* * *

I love this chapter. Like, I LOVE this chapter X3 So close. So _very_ close. *Fangirls over my own work* XD Too bad they fell of the bed X'D

Sorry if there are any typo's, oocness and all that jazz :P

Now… MWAHAHAHAHAHA~~~~~~!

So what did you all think? *Eager to know*

I can't believe I did this. Like… And it's still rated T. … Am I supposed to change the rating?3? I didn't exactly mention anything inappropriate. But am I supposed to? Should I? Idk! The other chapters are possibly not gonna be like this but-merigiveupjusyletmeknowwhatyouthinkok?

**Haruta: "It's about time you give us what we were waiting for."**

**Marco: "Wait, you've been reading this to?!"**

"**Yeah. Now when's the wedding?"**

**Ace: "I get to be the best man!"**

**Me: "I'll play the music!"**

**Izou: "O~h, I get to design the theme!"**

**Haruta: "I'll be the flower girl!"**

**Thatch: "Marco's the wife!"**

**Marco: "Stop supporting them!" *Hits Thatch on his head***

**Me: "Hey, Oyaji can Marco and Thatch get married on the ship?"**

***Whitebeard sweat drops at the scene before him* "I don't even have the slightest of what is going on right now."**

Review, please! XD


	6. ThatchxMarco

**Chapter Six. ThatchxMarco**

***Sings*: I'm ba-a~ck *Smiles triumphly* I'm not even going to say what I've been doing/working on cuz I just jinx myself when I do that. But I will say that I'm going to Florida for Thanksgiving and it will be my first time on a plane and I'm somewhat nervous. I'm trying not to let my nerves through but I think the reality will hit me once we're at the airport and on the plane and I'm gonna be like… 'Damn'. Lol.**

**With that being said, it feels good to finally finish something so here you go and enjoy this dorky cheesy chapter, lol :3**

**Summary for all chapters:** These are just MarcoxThatch one-shots that I can't get out of my head. There all AU cuz it's easier :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Just some random funny/cheesy ThatchxMarco moments in one chapter, lol :P

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

**-One-**

**When Marco had a hard day at work, Thatch would make him a good breakfast, lunch and/or dinner to make him feel better.**

Marco looked down at the plate before him. On it was two big French toasts topped with sliced bananas, kiwis and strawberries covered with powdered sugar and a side of perfectly cooked bacon. In a separate small cup was syrup and to drink was hot chocolate with… one big marshmallow? Marco chuckled at the sight.

"What's this for?"

"You were tense yesterday when you came home from work so I decided you should start today out right."

"I understand why you did it but… Why? I got mad at you yesterday."

"You weren't mad at me. Something happened at your job so you needed to let your anger out. It's o.k."

No it's not o.k Marco wanted to say but instead looked back down at the plate that now mocked him with guilt. "I don't deserve such a lovely breakfast."

"Yes you do. You're always working hard and it took me half 'n' hour to make that so eat it."

Marco smiled. "Thank you, Thatch."

**-Two-**

**Thatch liked it when Marco helped him bake every once in a while even though he wasn't great at it.**

Marco turned the mixer on high and the flour went all over him and on the counter. Thatch quickly went over and turned it off. He then looked at Marco whose face was now covered in flour and Thatch wiped it off from Marco's eyes allowing him to see.

"Sorry." Marco said.

**And it wasn't any better when it was actual cooking.**

Marco turned the heat on high and waited for it to get hot.

"Uh, Marco-"

"I just place the meat down right?" Marco asked grabbing a decent size piece of meat unaware of the incoming danger.

"Yes, but you're suppose to- the heat is to-! No!"

Marco dropped the meat in the heated oil pan and Thatch quickly grabbed him and ran away as the oil exploded up in the air and came back down. After a few seconds they both looked at the pan that was now somehow on the floor with oil everywhere including the ceiling.

"Sorry?" Marco said unsurely.

**-Three-**

**Even when Thatch knew Marco didn't want to be bothered he bothered him anyway.**

Marco just plopped down onto the bed and closed his eyes wanting to sleep.

"Hey, Marco." Thatch greeted after he was woken up by him going on the bed.

"Hey." Marco said tiredly.

"How was work?"

"Tiring."

"I see." Thatch then cuddled next to Marco.

"Sorry, Thatch but not tonight."

Said person put his arms around Marco and cuddled closer.

"No, I'm tired."

"You woke me up so now I can't sleep."

"So try to."

"I can't."

"Thatch."

Said person now lay on top of Marco who got annoyed. "Get off."

"Don't wanna."

Marco turned making Thatch go on the bed and looked at him. "You're annoying you know that?"

"I know." Thatch smiled.

"Get over here."

Thatch did so and they both cuddled together and soon fell asleep.

**-Four-**

**Marco and Thatch want to get a pet but have no idea what.**

"What about a dog?" Thatch said.

"A dog sounds good. Or a bird." Marco suggested.

"Why a bird?"

Marco shrugged. "Just cuz."

"A cat is definitely out of the question. … What about a kitten?"

"That's the same thing."

"Oh. Hm… A lizard!"

"Who wants a lizard?"

"People."

"Boring people."

"It would be right for you then."

"Hey!"

Thatch laughed and Marco rolled his eyes.

"What about fish?" Thatch suggested.

"Why fish?"

Thatch mimicked what Marco did before and shrugged. "Just cuz."

Marco then smirked. "What about a spider?"

"Hell no. You bring a spider in here and I'll throw it at you while you're showering."

"Hey, love birds!" Ace said appearing from nowhere making Thatch yelp and jump closer to Marco. "What're we talking about here?"

"What do you think about having a pet?" Marco asked.

"Hm… It should be a dog."

"Told you!" Thatch said making Marco push him away.

"Why, what do you want, Marco?"

"I'm fine with a dog. But what about a bird?"

"Why not both? You can train them to get along with each other."

Marco and Thatch blinked. "That's a good point." They both said.

"See? Dilemma solved." Ace smiled.

**-Five-**

**Marco was not really one for video games but did enjoy playing them when he could.**

Thatch pouted when Marco sent a blue shell to his game vehicle making him come in fourth place as Marco passed him coming in first.

"I win." Marco smirked.

"You always win. I'm gonna ban you from playing this game."

"How are you gonna ban me? You, Ace and I paid for it three ways so it's partially mine."

"Well it was my idea to do so."

"Whatever."

This time Thatch smirked. "I know what we can play."

"Oh, god."

**Or was forced to play games he wasn't that great at.**

'_Damn you, Thatch.'_ Marco thought trying to keep up with the dance moves on the screen. A spinning icon then showed up and they both spun but Marco tripped bumping into Thatch and they both fell on the floor with Marco on top of Thatch.

"Well if this was a gold move I'm sure we'd get it every time." Thatch said smiling.

"I hate you."

Thatch kissed Marco.

"I hate this game more, though."

"I love you to, Marco."

* * *

Wow these were nice and cheesy weren't they? Not exactly romance but hey I just wanted to write fluffy stuff :3 The next chapter will be better. At least I hope so in your eyes :P

I also just realized it's been two months since I updated thisbutheythingshappenanditsupdatednowsoyeah :P And the fact it's a month after I put up 'Helping a Sick Pineapple'.

*Coughbythewayallifnotmostofmyaustoriesareconnectedcough*

There's also something else that NO BODY has noticed and it's starting to annoy me, lol. But I shall say nothing more for I want somebody to figure it out! XD

Sorry if there are any typos, oocness and blah- ***Thatch is now typing since the writer is too lazy to finish the sentence***

**Hi, readers! It sure has been a while hasn't it? How are you all? I miss you guys! Oh! Marco and I are now mar-**

*Marco takes over the computer*

**We are NOT married! That was a FAKE ceremony! FAKE!**

*Thatch pushes Marco away from the computer and they both start fighting*

*Haruta comes and hits them to the floor and then takes over the computer*

**Hello, readers! Before I blab I have one thing to say… theceromnywasrealandmarcoandthatcharefvdlkvfcjvad**

*Marco tries to get Haruta off the computer which messes up her typing*

*Thatch sees the computer is free and goes for it*

**O.k, I admit the ceremony was fake but hey you all can dream, right? Now let me finish this before I get kicked off. Make sure you review, o.k? Please?**

*I come back and see Haruta and Marco arguing and sweat drop. I then see Thatch on the computer and look to see what he wrote. I have no clue what happened but decide to leave everything there and just add one more thing*

Review, please! XD


	7. Hair

**Chapter Seven: Hair**

**Hi, ther~e! Look, another update! So soon! The next day! Yay! To be honest, I finished this chapter first before chapter six, lol. I'm really happy how this turned out so I hope you like this :3**

**By the way, I am not a hair expert. I just used the basics :P There's nothing to do with fancy products and blah, blah- I did my best o.k? (yesimagirlandiknownothingabouthairstuffbesidesthebasicsXP)**

**With that being said enjoy :3**

**Summary for all chapters:** These are just MarcoxThatch one-shots that I can't get out of my head. There all AU cuz it's easier :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Marco tries to do his own hair but it ends up a disaster.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

Marco opened his eyes and smiled softly when he saw Thatch sleeping peacefully in front of him. He reached out touching Thatch's hair and started messing with it making Thatch stir a bit.

"Stopdontouch." He mumbled incoherently and turned now sleeping on his back.

Marco liked Thatch's hair. Actually, he loved it whether it was in his usual pompadour style or down. Although having hair like that also meant getting a lot of knots. And getting pranked. Braids, a mohawk, a rainbow afro, turned curly, you name it. Luckily Marco had short hair (too short of course) but he sometimes got tired of it. He sometimes wished he had long hair to. Actually there is a way to make it longer. He could- no that's not a good idea. … Then again it wouldn't hurt to try. …

Marco slowly got off the bed and looked around for a hair straightener. Why was there a hair straightener here you ask? Izou thought it would be funny to take it from the salon he worked at and well… he straightened Thatch's hair which backfired since Thatch actually liked it. Sometimes when Marco offered to take Izou home he would watch him straighten short hair on guys and girls. So it was possible for him right? Marco found the straightener and looked back at Thatch who was still asleep. He quietly made his way to the bathroom, plugged in the straightener and waited for it to get hot. Marco had no clue what was making him do this but…

"Here we go."

**XXX**

Thatch woke up with a yawn and stretched while turning. He expected to see Marco but frowned when he didn't.

"Marco?"

Thatch got off the bed and walked out the room. He then saw the bathroom light on and the door slightly open so he went to investigate. He wasn't a fan of what he saw.

"What're you doing?!"

Marco accidentally hit the straightener onto the floor almost burning himself and turned looking at Thatch.

"I… I was just…"

"As much as I want to laugh at your hair I won't because look at it! You could've burned it all off! And why are you using a straightener when you don't even know how? And my hair products? My gosh, Marco what exactly were you trying to do?"

"I was… trying to make my hair longer."

"Why?"

"You have long hair, Izou has long hair. Ace's hair is not really long but he has a lot more than me. Heck, even Haruta has a lot more than me." 'And I'm tired of being called a pineapple.' He wanted to add but didn't.

"You're lucky it was just the ends. What exactly did you do?"

"Well…"

**-Flashback-**

Marco straightened his hair for about thirty minutes or whenever it looked rightfully finished. He looked it over in the mirror and it did look longer by like… a tiny bit. Marco then remembered a way that Izou told him to make hair stay in the position you want. Gel and hairspray. Marco quietly went back to the room getting the products and made his way back to the bathroom. He didn't know what to put on first so he decided to go with the gel. He opened the jar and took some looking at it unpleasantly and felt weirded out by the feeling of it. It felt… slimy. And… slippery. How in the world did _anybody_ use this stuff? It was just…

"Gross." Marco said still not enjoying the feel as he put the gel on his hair. … Wait a minute… Straight hair is not supposed to get wet is it? "… Great." Now what? He just ruined his hair! O.k, it was ruined the moment he even decided to do this but that's not the point! Marco sighed. "Looks like I have to start over."

Marco washed his hair out which took longer than he thought and another hour to straighten it since he had to wait for it to dry. To be honest he didn't even know if he was doing right. But it did look straight so he supposed so. He obviously knew that burning his hair was not supposed to be part of the process. After Marco was satisfied, he grabbed the hairspray this time and sprayed his hair.

"Gosh." Marco coughed out due to the mist/smell of the spray.

After that he waited a few minutes for it to settle in and then looked at himself in the mirror and covered his mouth to stop himself from yelping loudly in horror.

"How?!"

Marco's hair was somewhat burned (luckily it was only the ends) and was now a mini tuft afro!

"Thatch is so going to kill me."

Marco continued looking at his hair and after a while he jumped hearing Thatch's voice and accidentally hit the straightener onto the floor and turned looking at said person.

**-Back to now-**

Thatch laughed a little this time making Marco pout.

"It's not funny. I almost have no hair! Well, there's no difference really but it looks…!"

Ace suddenly entered the bathroom almost half asleep and looked at them. "Hey, Marco. Thatch."

Said people just looked at Ace and they left the bathroom for he can use it. After a few minutes Ace came out and looked at them again. He squinted at Marco's hair and when he realized what he was looking at he burst out laughing making Marco get annoyed.

"What happened to your hair?!" Ace laughed.

"I was trying to straighten it to see what it would look like but then that happened." Thatch answered. "How, I really don't know."

"You can do your own hair like nothing but you mess on Marco's?" Ace questioned smiling knowing Thatch wouldn't mess up Marco's hair unless it was for pranking.

"Yes, now go, shoo."

"Wait, can I take a pic-"

"No!"

Ace pouted and then went down stairs possibly to raid the fridge. Thatch then turned back to Marco who spoke first.

"He knows you didn't do this to my hair."

"I know. But then he would've stayed laughing even more. Now let's fix your hair."

"How? It's all… messed up."

Thatch grabbed Marco's hand and led him back to the bathroom. "I'm not Izou but I know how to fix hair. Besides I taught him some things and he still messes up without knowing it." Thatch just sat Marco on the lid of the toilet seat himself and looked at said persons hair thoughtfully.

"There's not much to look at." Marco said. "Just get it…"

"Do you want me to make you accidentally bald?" Thatch asked in a dark daring tone that actually scared Marco but he'd never admit it.

"No. No baldness, please." Marco answered trying not to show his nerves.

And just like that Thatch was back to, well, Thatch. "Good. Don't need you looking like a pineapple without a top patch. Actually-"

"Get to it!" Marco half scolded.

"O.k!"

Thatch washed Marco's hair several times for about twenty minutes and dried it. He then brushed it, which Marco didn't enjoy much since it was so short, until it was somewhat back to normal.

"If you still want it straightened I can do it right now. If not just leave it alone and continue washing it out and it'll eventually go back to… the way it was."

Marco looked at his hair thinking about it. He did want to see it different for once but it seemed like a lot of work. Thatch was offering to do it but…

"I think I'll leave it as it is." Marco told him. "After all I need a reason to scold you all for calling me a pineapple."

"Oh, this was about you being called-"

"Just finish fixing my hair will you?"

"Alright, alright."

**XXX**

"O.k, Marco I'm…" Thatch saw he fell asleep so he started poking him. "Marco~." *Poke* "Wake u-u~p." *Poke* "Marco!"

Said person woke up with a jump and almost fell off the seat making Thatch laugh.

Marco somewhat glared at him. "You have a habit of poking me until I wake up and fall do you?"

"Maybe. I finished your hair. It's back to its original pineapple shape!"

"Now I don't know if I should look at it or not."

"Oh, just look will you?"

Marco did so and he immediately got annoyed when his hair resembled banana peels instead of a pine- uh, his own hair. He turned around to scold Thatch but the only thing he saw were animated white flashing dots where said person was.

"THA~TCH!"

* * *

Poor Marco, lol. You're just too fun to bother X3

So~, what do you all think? :3 Sorry for the usual things that you should know I type here but I'm getting tired of typing it so you should hopefully know what's usually typed here and if not all well and wow this sentence is lo~~~~~~~ng, lol~~~~~~ XD

For the record, I cannot straighten my hair to save my life, lol. If I were then my hair would possibly turn into an afro XD And the fact that I have thick hair. And it's curly. Like, VERY CURLY. And I know I can't be the only one who doesn't like the feeling of gel. It's just… Mer -3- Gross. No. But I have no choice since I always use it :P I am not a fan of hair spray. It's horrible. For me anyway.

Wanna know how to get your hair longer? Braid it. Just one braid. Keep braiding for a few months and if your hair participates it should grow. Quote being 'should'. My mom and I braid our hair _all the time_ and it grows fast. There is hardly any day where we go without a braid unless it's cut or just decide to have it lose.

**Haruta: "Hm… I wonder who has longer hair… Thatch or Izou?"**

***Said people look at each other thinking about it***

**Both: "I do."**

***They look at each other***

"**I do. No, I do! Your hair is not longer than mine!"**

**Ace: "Before you two maim each other why don't you both straighten it and find out?"**

**Izou: "Sure, why not?"**

**Thatch: "No, I just re-did my hair today!"**

**Ace: "We could vote on it." *He thought about it while looking back and forth at Thatch and Izou* "Damn, this is hard."**

**Haruta: "I think Izou's hair is longer."**

"**The only way we can tell is if they straighten it. If they were to do so, **_**Thatch**_**, then I'd say your hair is longer."**

**Thatch: "I'm not messing up my hair."**

**Izou: "We need a tie breaker then."**

***Marco happens to come by and Haruta drags him to the group***

"**Whose hair do you think is longer, Izou or Thatch?"**

***Marco looks back and forth between the two***

**Marco: "… There hair needs to be straightened first."**

**Thatch: "I am not messing up my hair!"**

**Izou: "You're not messing it up. You're straightening it. Come on, I'll do it for you."**

"**I don't wan- hey!"**

***Izou grabs Thatch and carries him on his shoulder***

"**Put me down! I just re-did my hair this morning!"**

***Thatch screams and hits Izou's back in protest as he's carried away making Haruta, Ace and Marco sweat drop***

**Haruta: "Wanna make a bet?"**

**Ace: "I'm up for it."**

**Marco: "Sure."**

XD Really, though who do you think has longer hair? Thatch or Izou? I'm curious, lol. If anyone leaves a review/name it'll count as a vote :3

Review, please! XD


	8. A Perfect Match

**Chapter Eight: A Perfect Match**

**Three in a row! Whoo! The main reason why I'm updating so fast is because like I said two chapters ago, I'm going to Florida for Thanksgiving and like yeah :P**

**This chapter… I don't even know, lol. I'm sure everyone could relate to it (at least I hope so) and you'll find out why when you read it XD**

**So yeah, enjoy, lol XD**

**Summary for all chapters:** These are just MarcoxThatch one-shots that I can't get out of my head. There all AU cuz it's easier :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Thatch tries to find the perfect word that combines his and Marco's name which Marco unknowingly does.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

"What're you doing?" Marco asked making Thatch jump and hide what he was writing.

"Nothing."

"You're planning another prank aren't you?"

"No."

"Uh, huh sure. Let me see."

"No. Marco- Hey!"

They started fumbling over the paper and Thatch held it protectively until Marco started tickling him making him laugh.

"Give me the paper and I'll stop." Marco said playfully.

"No!" Thatch laughed out trying to get away but not succeeding.

Marco then managed to grab it making Thatch scream in protest as he reached for the paper but Marco moved around avoiding him while reading it.

"What is this, a new language?" Marco asked confused. "Some of these words make no sense."

"They're… They're our names combined together." Thatch answered.

"Why?"

"Well you know how people are always combining character names for ships they like?"

"… Huh?"

"Oh, right. You don't watch cartoons and Anime like Ace and I do. The word 'shipping' my dear Marco is another word for a pairing a.k.a a couple that you like, love, want them to get married and have kids and then the couple die only to be together again in the afterlife or something like that." Thatch took a breather and then continued. "When you like a couple so much you start to imagine them doing- and I lost you didn't I?"

Marco just blinked.

"Yup. Anyway, I tried making a ship name for me and you."

Marco looked at the paper and… just didn't know what to say. "Thatch. These are… Well… Not good."

"I know." Thatch sulked. "At least they're better than the first ones." He handed Marco a wrinkly paper.

"… You're right. But we don't need to combine our names. We're a perfect match already."

Thatch's eyes widened. "Say that again!"

"What again?"

"What you just said!"

"… You're right?"

"After!"

"But we don't need to-"

"More after~!" Thatch said dramatically shaking his hands openly.

"We're a perfect match-"

"YES! We're a perfect _match_! Get it? The first two letters of your name and the last three letters of mine! MA-rco! Tha-TCH! MATCH! It's perfect!"

"It could also be-"

"Don't ruin my moment." Thatch said seriously and then went back to being… as happy as he could get.

"Question."

"Wha~t?" Thatch whined dramatically. "I'm trying to bask in the glory of our real life ship name! Don't you like it? You're the one who came up with it."

"Me?! I made up no such thing! I just happen to say the word match and then you went all… crazy and whatnot. Although, I do like it. It makes sense and it really does…"

Thatch smiled knowingly.

"… Who in the world is going to refer to us as… 'Match'?"

"People."

"There are only so many people out there who know us, Thatch." Marco replied sarcastically.

"_Ah_. But there are people who know _of_ us."

"Who, pray tell, exactly?"

"People from another world."

Marco rolled his eyes. "You need to work more." He then walked away and Thatch followed.

"But it's true!"

Marco sat on there bed. "Just go to sleep."

"I'm telling you it's-!"

"Good night, Thatch."

Said person lay on the bed. "It's true I tell you." He pouted.

"Good _night_, Thatch."

* * *

So yeah Thatch knows about us without knowing about us, lol. This chapter wasn't supposed to be this way but it happened so I left it :P Plus I find it cute and funny and I hope you did to :3

Because I feel like I still need to add this: Sorry there's oocness, typos and all that jazz :P

Now let's get to the mini story~ lol~

***After much persuasion (which were mostly threats) Izou managed to get Thatch's hair straightened***

**Haruta: "Are you two finished yet or what?"**

**Izou: "We're coming now."**

***They both come out and Haruta, Ace and Marco just stare at them blinking***

"**Well? Pretty obvious whose hair is longer now isn't it?"**

***Izou's hair was longer by… a lot. It was half way down his back while Thatch's hair was past his own shoulders by a few inches but wasn't anywhere near Izou's hair length. Haruta, Ace and Marco then start laughing which annoys Thatch and Izou***

**Thatch: "Stop laughing! And we know you guys made a bet so who won?"**

**Ace: "Actually we changed our minds about it. We decided seeing you two mess up your hair was good enough for us."**

**Thatch and Izou's current expression: -_-**

**Marco: "But since you're curious as usual, Ace and I said you and Haruta said Izou."**

**Haruta: "Besides this picture is good enough for blackmail. And before you guys try to take away my phone, Marco and Ace have one as well."**

***Said people held there phone up with the picture and smirk evilly***

**Izou and Thatch: "We hate you guys."**

So yeah, Izou won, lol. Well, it's late here and I'm tired. Good night! Oh, wait.

Review, please! :D


	9. Ticklish

**Chapter Nine: Ticklish**

**Yeah! Four in a row! *Sings*: This girl is FI~~~RE! XD *Clears throat and continues like nothing* It also happens to be four days until I go to Florida. On a plane. Mer. But yay, Florida! :D**

**Anyway, I'd really like to Thank everyone who has followed/favored/reviewed and stayed with me through all these one-shots ^3^ *coughevenafterididntupdateformonthscough* I'm honestly surprised that there are more people who like/love/support MarcoxThatch than I thought. It's just… Wow ^3^ *Smiles dorkishly and throws whatever flavored you like cookies* X'D**

***Clears throat again* So here's a cute fluffy chapter for you because the ones before this weren't enough, lol~**

**Also, Devilgirl83 wanted Marco to loosen up so here ye go~ ^-^**

**Enjoy! X3**

**Summary for all chapters:** These are just MarcoxThatch one-shots that I can't get out of my head. There all AU cuz it's easier :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Marco comes home to find Thatch asleep on the couch and decides to wake him up in a different way.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

Marco entered the house and spotted Thatch who was currently asleep on the couch. He guessed Ace obviously wasn't there because Thatch would've had something drawn on his face. Marco went up to said person and started poking him.

"Thatch." *Poke* "Thatch." *Poke Poke*

"Sto~p." Thatch whined and turned away.

'_Oh, so it's o.k for you to poke me but not o.k for me to poke you?'_

… Marco smirked and then touched Thatch's neck tickling him. Thatch moved again but did nothing more. Marco did the same thing this time managing to wake Thatch up and look at Marco slightly annoyed.

"Must you disturb my nap?"

"What no 'Hi, Marco'? or 'How was work, Marco'?"

"Hi, _Marco_! How was work, _Marco_? Must you disturb my nap, _Marco_?" Thatch replied sarcastically with a smile.

"Hi, _Thatch_. Work was fine, _Thatch_. And yes I must disturb your nap, _Thatch_." Marco mimicked and then smirked again.

"What? Why are you smirking?"

Marco reached out to tickle Thatch but he quickly moved away with a yelp.

"You know I don't like to-"

Marco tried again catching Thatch easily this time and then started tickling him making him laugh loudly.

"STO-O-OP! HAHAHAHAHA~! MA-! MARCO!"

"Make me!" Marco dared playfully.

After what seemed like an eternity of ticklish torture Thatch managed to get Marco away from him and pinned him on the floor.

"Gotcha." Thatch said smiling and then proceeded to tickling Marco who immediately started laughing loudly which Thatch enjoyed. Marco hardly laughed like that so it was nice to hear.

Marco managed to free one of his arms and pushed Thatch away.

"Ow, that hurt!" Thatch whined making Marco go back up to him.

"Sorry, are you-"

Thatch jumped Marco and tickled him again.

"Cheater!" Marco managed to say while laughing.

After a while they both relaxed on the floor with Thatch lying on Marco.

"Too bad we're not in our room." Thatch mentioned. "It would've been more fun."

"… I just remembered that Ace is sleeping over at Luffy and Nami's house for the weekend."

Thatch looked at Marco. "Really? He didn't tell me anything."

"Actually, he told us both. I just forgot and you were too busy making breakfast."

"Oh."

"So that gives us all of tonight to do whatever we want."

Thatch unknowingly smiled that catlike smile that Marco found cute. "Let us make use of it then."

Marco smirked and sat up holding Thatch. "Yes, let's." He then stood up carrying Thatch back to there room for a night of ticklish fun.

* * *

Someday. Someday I will probably get to that point but until then… Nope :P And if I do I'll type it while listening to 'One More Night' by Maroon 5, lol. Why that song you ask I honestly don't know. Months ago the song played on my phone while I was typing one of the chapters and I'm like 'IDKWHYBUTTHISSOUNDSPERFECTFORA*COUGH*SCENEOMG*INCOHERENTBABBLING*' XD XD But there are other songs that are suitable for that ;D XD

Oh and this chapter is short but it's cute, right? :3

Now… If you think a happy laughing Marco is ooc then Idk what to tell ya :P He's a not a robot you know, he deserves to have fun to :P It's just mostly done off camera *Wiggles eyebrows* X3

**Marco: "Oi, stop implying things!"**

**Me: "I'm not implying things. I'm just assuming to the readers what you do when you're not on camera. Coughandwiththatchcough."**

**Thatch: "I'm still annoyed about my hair so I'm not talking." *Turns away with arms crossed***

**Marco: "Wow, that's a first. … Anyone want a copy of the picture we took earlier of Thatch and Izou?"**

***Izou comes out of nowhere making Marco slightly jump and whispers something making Marco's eyes widen***

"**You wouldn't."**

**Izou: "Try me."**

"… **Sorry Ace and Haruta, I've been blackmailed back."**

***Ace scoffs* "Weak. I already gave out the first one to some girl and she even made me take a picture with her."**

**Haruta: "And you just called Marco weak. Anyway, I already handed out a bunch."**

**Thatch: "How did you do that so fast?!"**

**Marco: "I thought you weren't going to talk?"**

Review, please! XD


	10. Cooking Disaster

**Chapter Ten: Cooking Disaster**

**Ladies and gentlemen this i~s…! The second to last chapter! Maybe~! XD You'll find out why on the bottom A/N cuz I don't wanna give anything away! XD**

**This is the chapter name that was supposed to be for chapter four when but when it came I realized something that unintentionally happened and I didn't want to ruin it so I kept it going and I'm still surprised no one has noticed! ME~~R! X'D *Clears throat***

**I AM NOT A CHEF AND DO NOT KNOW MUCH ABOUT COOKING/BAKING SO PLEASE DON'T BASH ME ABOUT THIS IS WRONG AND BLAH, BLAH, BLAH XP**

**This chapter took kind of long to do especially since it's detailed/descriptive. For me anyway :P**

**Hm… I think that's it for this A/N. See you at the bottom!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Summary for all chapters:** These are just MarcoxThatch one-shots that I can't get out of my head. There all AU cuz it's easier :P

**Summary for this chapter:** Marco is home alone so he tries to make dinner and dessert for Thatch to thank him for the things he's done for him.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

"We meet again mixer." Marco said looking at the mixer which mocked him. It just sat there. Looking all- yeah, Thatch and Ace were starting to rub off on him. Marco placed the bowl of cake mix under the mixer and looked at the buttons. He pressed two and then pressed start hoping for the best.

The mixing started right this time and Marco smiled proudly. After a few minutes he stopped the mixer and looked it over. Wait, why is the batter so watery?

"What did I forget?" Marco thought about when he and Thatch made something with it and then it hit him. "Flour." He looked in the cabinets finding said ingredient but there was another problem. He didn't know how much to put in. "Hm…" Marco looked at one of the measuring spoons he used earlier and grabbed the biggest one, put flour in it and then poured it in the batter. "That should do." At least he hoped so as he turned the mixer back on.

While that was mixing Marco turned on the stove making sure the heat was on low this time, got out a frying pan and placed it on the stove. He then got oil and poured some in the pan. As he waited for that to heat up he went back to the mixer and turned it off.

"That looks about right." It still looked a little watery but oh well. Marco got out a baking pan and placed the… batter? Dough? …into said pan and then placed it in the oven which he turned on before hand to let it warm up. "This should be done in…" Marco looked at the time. "…forty five minutes. Or an hour." Something like that.

Marco went back to the pan and- "The hell?!" The oil in the pan somehow dried out! "How did that even happen?!" Marco removed the pan and put it in the sink and turned on the cold water. When it hit the pan all of the heat started rising making Marco yelp and move back. "This… is going to take longer than I thought."

**XXX**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-!

"Damn smoke alarm!" Marco said annoyed as he stood on a chair trying to reach it but couldn't. He then got off, got a broom and hit the alarm knocking it down and it stopped beeping. "Finally." Marco got down from the chair and-

BEEP! BEEP! BEE-!

Marco screamed annoyed and looked at the alarm that was now on the floor and turned it over. "Are you kidding me?" He only knocked down the cover instead of the whole alarm and he looked up glaring at the other half and then took aim at it with the broom stick. "Three… Two… One." Marco threw the broom and the alarm came crashing down making the batteries come out as well. Marco smiled. "That's better."

He then walked back to the cake and his smile fell since the cake was burned on all sides. Marco sighed. "At least the whole thing isn't burned." He looked at it thoughtfully. "Maybe I can cut it." … Yes, that could work. Marco took the cake out from the baking pan and placed it on a flat plate, got out a knife and proceeded cutting off the outside edges.

Looks like watching Thatch do these things was starting to pay off. Marco obviously knew that watching and doing were two different things but it was the thought that counts. Right?

Marco finished and took a step back looking at it. Something about it didn't feel right but he didn't know what. He shrugged it off and then went to the fridge opening it and grabbed the frosting. Can you believe there's cookie dough flavored frosting? Marco came across it while food shopping and grabbed one and saved it for something like this. Anyway, now came the tricky part. Getting it on right. It wasn't that hard to do but it was hard to make an even coat. He did what he could trying not to make a mess and then applied rainbow sprinkles on top and even added 'Thank You, Thatch' with a kissy face on it (A/N: That would be this ^3^) in yellow frosting since they ran out of red. Curse Ace and his pranks. Anyway, Marco wasn't sure whether to add it or not but did since Thatch thought it was cute. He grabbed the cake and placed it in the fridge until later. Now for the hard(er) part which was supposed to be first but Marco ended up starting backwards. Whoops. That hard part would be… *Insert dramatic music here* Actual cooking. Marco looked at the things he had on the counter and then at the stove.

"Here we go again." He went up to the counter to make sure had everything. "Stove is on low heat, oil is not burned, meat, peppers, I need salt." Marco grabbed it and placed it-.

"That's sugar."

Marco jumped at the unexpected voice almost dropping the sugar but caught it and then looked behind him and saw Ace. "Ace?! What…? Why…? What're you doing here?! I thought you were-"

"I came to get something real quick. What in the world are you doing?"

"… Making something."

"Oh, for Thatch?" Ace said wiggling his eye brows.

"Maybe." Marco answered looking away.

"I would bother you more but-"

"Ace, hurry u~p!" They heard Luffy whine from outside.

"Luffy's waiting. Oh, and don't forget to lower the heat this time."

Marco's eye twitched. "Out!" He demanded pushing Ace towards the door.

"Hi, Marco Pineapple!" Luffy greeted with a smile as the door was opened.

Marco resisted the urge to roll his eyes. At least he wasn't jumped this time. "Hi, Luffy. Now enjoy the rest of your weekend guys." That last sentence was directed to Ace.

"Fine I could take a hint. Come on, Luffy." Ace said walking away but then turned back. "And don't burn anything-"

Marco just closed the door and went back to the kitchen.

**XXX**

"I can't cook anything even if the whole _world_ depended on me." Marco said sitting on the now somewhat slippery floor wanting to give up.

Earlier after he went back to the kitchen…

The first time Marco tried, the oil was burned again. He cleaned out the pan and got out a different one trying a second time but forgot to add the oil so the meat got stuck on the pan and… ended up on the ceiling when Marco moved the pan up in frustration. The third time would've been a charm but when Marco went to put the meat on the plate the one from the ceiling decided to fall right in front of him and he stepped on it causing him to slip and fall which made the meat fly out of the pan and right into the garbage.

Marco covered his face in frustration deciding to stop before the house caught on fire or somehow explode. At least he managed to make a cake. Sort of. It wasn't perfect but it was something. He just wished he could some kind of actual food.

"I can't cook anything even if the whole _world_ depended on me."

"It doesn't mean you should give up."

"I know but I just can't-" Marco looked up. "Thatch! What…? Aren't you supposed to be working? What time is it?"

"It's four-o'clock. The time I usually get home. You've been trying to make something all day?"

'_Maybe.'_ Marco thought. He completely forgot about the time and it flew by so fast.

"Before you tell me what you've been doing and…" Thatch looked at the kitchen. "…about all of this, I'll help you clean up." He offered his hand to Marco who took it and then stood up with a small smile.

**XXX**

"You got that annoyed that you murdered our smoke alarm with the broom?" Thatch questioned with a chuckle.

"Hey, that thing was asking for it o.k?"

Thatch could hardly believe what Marco told him. He spent almost the whole day trying to cook for him but in the end came up with nothing. Thatch smiled at the thought and listened as Marco told him more. Marco finished his story by the time they finished cleaning the kitchen. Of what they could anyway.

"I did manage to make one thing, though." Marco said going to fridge and opening it.

"Really? What?"

"A messed up cake." Marco brought it out making Thatch laugh in amusement making Marco look away with a blush. "Stop laughing. I did my best o.k?"

"I can see that." Thatch looked down at the cake in front of him and smiled when he saw 'Thank You, Thatch' written on it and a kissy face with yellow frosting. "I like the face."

"Yeah, I knew you would."

"So this is my thanks for…?"

Marco shrugged. "Things that you've done for me." _'Like taking care of me while I sick.'_

"Like taking care of you while you were sick?" Thatch said knowingly.

Must Thatch have the power to read minds? Well he obviously didn't but it felt that way most of the time. "That's one of them."

Thatch smiled. "Thanks, Marco. But how are we going to eat it?"

Marco blinked. "Oh!" He forgot the plates. And forks. And a knife. Duh. Marco got said essentials and cut a piece for Thatch and himself placing them on the plates.

"What did you put in it?" Thatch asked wanting to know what he was getting himself into. Again. He liked it when Marco and Ace made things for him but most of the time there was an ingredient that didn't belong. Surprisingly, though it would sometimes taste good. Sometimes being a huge keyword.

"I know I put in flour, eggs, butter…"

'_They never remember what they put in the things they make. There's obviously something that doesn't belong here. Guess I'll find out when I take a bite.'_ Thatch thought looking it over mentally and placed his fork in the piece of cake. _'Yup, something doesn't belong in here.'_ Thatch took a bite and chewed it thoughtfully.

Marco took a bite himself and he knew something was wrong but didn't know what. Thatch should point it out…

"… You put dough in here."

…right now.

"That's why it looks… bigger than usual."

"At least you cook better than Ace." Thatch said taking another bite.

"I'll take that as a compliment. So it's good right? Yes? No? Somewhat?"

"On a scale of one to ten, I give it a seven."

"That's a two number accomplishment." Marco smiled.

"Actually you and Ace scored a five when you both cooked together. Seven is your personal best."

"I'll take it." Marco said still smiling. "Let's see Ace beat that on his own."

"If he doesn't burn down the house first. Now…" Thatch continued eating as he spoke. "You need to buy a new smoke alarm, more meat before Ace realizes it's gone…"

And this is the part where Marco ignores Thatch by continuing eating.

"Stop ignoring me!"

Or not.

* * *

X3X Finally finished with this chapter and now I need this A/N. So! First, the MarcoxThatch one-shot was only supposed to be, well, just one story. I debated about putting more but clearly decided to. After chapter two I which is called 'A Catlike Smile', I realized something and then StarPurpleandBlue wanted Marco to get revenge on Bellamy for what he did to Thatch. So I obviously named it 'Revenge' and by the time the fourth chapter came I decided to do something fun and so well hidden that NO BODY has noticed it. I even gave StarPurpleandBlue and Justa Little Puppy a few coughnotsohelpfullolcough hints and they still never got it :P XD

So without further ado, I will reveal what I did with chapter one and so forth!

**M**arcoxThatch

**A** Catlike Smile

**R**evenge

**C**lothes Swap

**O**ver and Over and- Whoops

**T**hatchxMarco

**H**air

**A** Perfect Match

**T**icklish

**C**ooking Disaster

**H**?

Do you see it now?! How do you not see it?! XD It spells MARCOTHATCH! X'D But I have nothing for 'H' yet. I do but I don't so we'll see what happens with that one but it WILL be up before I leave Monday.

Ah, I feel so happy to have done that! *Smiles proudly*

**Izou: "Veve, that's the most genial thing I've ever seen."**

**Me: "I know." *Smiles proudly again***

**Marco: "I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. And it was **_**my**_** name!"**

**Thatch: "Mine to!"**

"…"

"…"

**Marco: "Seriously, Veve?!"**

**Me: "Yes."**

So if you do want more chapters after the last letter which is 'H' please let me know :3 But at the same time I don't wanna ruin it… I'll see what happens :P

Sorry if there's oocness, typos and blah, blah, blah.

Now…! I must sleep!

Review, please! X'D


	11. Happiness

**Chapter Eleven: Happiness**

**This… Is… The last chapter~! That's right! I have decided to finish these cute one-shots here :3 Devilgirl83 gave me an idea to add the word L.O.V.E but I decided to leave it as it is. Thanks for the idea, though! :D**

**Once again, I'd really like to Thank everyone who has followed/favored/reviewed and stayed with me through all these one-shots ^3^ It's been really fun writing things but all good things must come to an end.**

**So! I've been thinking about this chapter for a long time. How it will be. How will it end. At first I thought of doing something out of my league but I was like 'no'. I thought of something else but apparently it didn't go that way and it would've blown your minds if I did it so I finally went with this instead. I debated on it but decided to heck with it and thus it happened and hopefully it'll still blow your minds but we'll see, lol. Oh and this whole chapter is in Marco's p.o.v.**

**When I finished typing this, I realized that the chapter itself turned out differently than the chapter name but the name of it basically relates to the chapter in general.**

**Let me stop blabbering for you can enjoy this final chapter :3**

**Enjoy! ^3^**

**Summary for all chapters:** These are just MarcoxThatch one-shots that I can't get out of my head. There all AU cuz it's easier :P

**Summary for this chapter:** A special Happy Thanksgiving that Marco, Thatch and everyone else will never forget.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

Thanksgiving doesn't get enough attention as much as it should. It's not the greatest holiday but it is one of the best. It brings family together around a table of delicious food and we eat and talk together. But if you're part of our family then you should know that there are also pranks involved. And food snatching. A _lot_ of food snatching.

"Luffy, stop taking my food!" Ace scolded.

"You weren't eating it! You were talking to Rakuyo!"

I sighed. There go Luffy and Ace as usual. I then looked over to where our father was who was drinking more than eating and I sweat dropped at the sight. Most of us were going to have a huge hangover in the morning.

Anyway, another thing I like about Thanksgiving, actually I'm sure everyone does, is that we also get to eat food that are not everyday things to us like, turkey, pumpkin pie, stuffing, corn, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, salad, stuffing and other foods. Did I mention pumpkin pie and stuffing? I really love those the most believe it or not. It's really just nice to have the whole family together on Thanksgiving and any other day really.

"Marco, eat your food before you lose it." Thatch told me snapping me out of my thoughts.

I looked down at my food and- it's already gone!

"I took some a few minutes ago, where'd it go?!"

"Usopp, took it." Thatch blamed.

"Oi, I'm all the way over here!"

I just shook my head smiling and grabbed more of what I could before it all vanished.

**XXX**

After we ate, we held a Mario Kart tournament for fun. Of course, I won that with no problem with Ace coming in second and surprisingly Nami came in third. Some of us think she cheated but oh well. No one said anything since we didn't like losing money against her. Never bet a game with Nami. Ever. After Mario Kart we played Just Dance. I lost pathetically and we'll just leave it at that. Although, now we need another new remote since it somehow slipped from my wrist. Whoops. The person who won that was Thatch which I wasn't surprised at. In second was Robin. How did she know how to play that game was beyond most of us and she almost beat Thatch. Almost. In third came Franky which surprised us since he kept doing some 'SUPER' pose he made up. Most of the time I wondered if he was alright in the head.

"You o.k?" Thatch asked snapping me out of my thoughts again. "Looks like you keep spacing out."

"I'm fine. I'm just… thinking about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff. Like how it's nice having everyone together for Thanksgiving. Eating food. Playing games." _'And other things I can't stop thinking about.'_

"What else are you thinking about?"

I swear, Thatch can read minds I tell ya. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Only a minute?"

"You know what I mean."

We went back in the kitchen away from the noise, well we can still hear it but not as much, and sat down on the chairs at the table.

"Do you remember when we first met?" I asked.

"Yeah, I went up to you saying 'Hi, my name is Thatch' and then you told me to go away as you kept walking."

I chuckled at the memory. "Yup. And of course you didn't and followed me home when I lived with Pops. He saw you and immediately wanted you to stay which you did."

"I remember. Somewhat."

"Remember that time when you woke up and your hair was short?"

Thatch thought for a while. "Sort of."

"That was me."

"That was you?! I buried Izou halfway in the ground cuz I thought it was him!"

I laughed. "You did? I don't remember that."

"You were in school. If it wasn't for Oyaji coming Izou would've been buried alive."

We both laughed for a while and tried to talk only to fail. Once our laughter died down we talked again.

"Remember when we officially got together?" I asked knowing it was a dumb question.

"That's a dumb question, of course I remember. You basically seduced me."

"Oi, no I didn't."

"Felt that way to me."

"At least I stopped when you told me to."

It grew quietly awkward and only laughter and talking from the living room could be heard. And the sound of the video game that was currently being played.

"Thatch…"

He looked at me curiously and I lost my voice. Curse those chocolate brown eyes of his.

"What is it?" He asked me. "… You o.k? You're not gonna faint are you?"

"No," _'Hopefully not.'_ "I just…can't find the words."

Of all times Thatch decided to shrug it off. "Let's go back then until you do."

Thatch stood up walking right by me but before he got any further I grabbed him by the wrist and turned him back around and…

"Will you marry me?!"

…that happened. Everything suddenly went quiet and apparently I said that louder than I thought since I heard Wii remotes fall on the floor and heard a few surprised 'what?!' and gasps. The only sound that was heard was the video game which someone grabbed the remote while still staring at me and Thatch and lowered the volume and then just dropped the remote onto the floor. Speaking of Thatch, I turned back to him and poor guy was frozen with shock written all over his face and he looked pale. Neither of us didn't say anything not knowing what to say at all.

"One of you say something!" We heard someone say ruining the silence.

I decided to speak first but it didn't go well. "I… I'm sorry. That wasn't… I…"

Thatch then spoke but hardly knew what to say himself. "M-Marco… I… Did… Did you… really mean that?"

"I… Well… I…"

Well, this wasn't going very well was it?

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Izou said coming up to us. "Marco, you love Thatch? Of course you do. Thatch, you love Marco? Of course you do. Do you except Marco's proposal? Of co-"

"Wait, I never said yes!"

"You didn't _not_ say it."

"I… I'm not ready for that. _We're_ not ready for that. It's… It's too soon."

Everyone remained quiet and apparently they were all waiting for me to say something. Thatch was right, though. It was too soon. What in the world was I thinking?

"You're right, Thatch." I admitted. "It is too soon."

"I'll think about it, though."

I smiled. "Fair enough."

Everyone started clapping and cheering for I don't know what reason but it got louder when Izou pushed me into Thatch's arm making us kiss each other. This was a special Happy Thanksgiving that I, Thatch and everyone else will never forget.

* * *

And _lo_! It is _done_! WHOO~~~! The first multi-chaptered story that is actually complete~~d! *Says loud and proud*: YEA~~~~~H! XD XD XD Sorry if there are typos and stuff like that :P

So what did you all think? Huh? Huh? Bet you guys didn't that coming towards the end, eh? *Wiggles eyebrows* XD

I really wanted to do something with Thanksgiving cuz of the reasons explained within the chapter. Thanksgiving means a lot to me but it never gets the attention it deserves cuz everybody just thinks about Christmas as soon as Halloween is over. I love Christmas to but don't forget about Thanksgiving, o.k?! QAQ

*Clears throat* Anyway, I bid adieu as I am going to Florida tomorrow! On a plane. Still mer but I'm sort of looking forward to it. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight.

Here are the chapter names once again!

**M**arcoxThatch

**A** Catlike Smile

**R**evenge

**C**lothes Swap

**O**ver and Over and- Whoops

**T**hatchxMarco

**H**air

**A** Perfect Match

**T**icklish

**C**ooking Disaster

**H**appiness

Thank You all once again for joining me with these one-shots! ^-^

And now I'll let Thatchy and the others handle it from here.

**Thatch: "My name is not Thatchy."**

**Me: "Too bad." *Sticks out tongue* "Oh and you and Marco engaged now."**

**Marco: "No we're not! It's just a story!"**

**Thatch: "Stop fooling yourself and admit you love me~!" *Flutters eyelashes***

***Marco pushes Thatch away* "Go away and plan stuff for Thanksgiving."**

**Ace: "Yeah, we need to get more stuff! Let's go!"**

**Izou: "I'm going to miss these stories."**

**Haruta: "Me to. It seemed like seven months ago when you first started these, Veve."**

**Me: "It was seven months ago."**

"**Oh."**

"**Well, before we leave we might as well say it all at the same time."**

***We gather around and smile***

"**HAVE A SAFE AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING, EVERYBODY~!"**

Review, please! ^3^


End file.
